


Auctions of Life and Liberty

by mwagner3



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Episode: s03e21 Chapter Fifty-Six: The Dark Secret of Harvest House, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, I might add on later, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Prisoner abuse, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwagner3/pseuds/mwagner3
Summary: This is my own version of the season 3 episode "The Dark Secret of Harvest House".Jughead makes a deal with Edgar Evernever in exchange for Betty's life, and in the process stumbles into a dangerous situation where people are sold into slavery.Trouble has just begun for Jughead and Betty. Will they make it out alive?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been holding onto the beginning of this story for a while and thought I should go ahead and post it. I am sorry I haven't been able to update my other story yet (Trials Of Innocence) due to my editor(friend) being really busy. I will try to update that soon, but figured I would post this while waiting.  
> Also, let me know what you think about the summary and the concept.

**Prologue**

_I always knew that the perfect dream I was living in would end one day. Serpent king. Investigator. Boyfriend. I should have known that even though I moved to the north side version of home sweet home on Elm Street that I was not meant to live a normal life. I was not meant to live a life I desperately wanted despite the trials and tribulations this town has to offer. I should have known that a life with a white picket fence, plenty of money, and 2.5 children would always be out of reach, forever unattainable, for someone the world wished to chew up and spit out like a piece of gum on the bottom of a shoe._

_The American Dream will forever be nonexistent for me because some men don’t believe that all men are created equal, and will use every opportunity to showcase their power even if it takes away others basic rights of life and liberty. Not to mention the fact that most people in power have a lot of dough. And no I’m not talking about my favorite kind that makes warm, delicious cookies. I’m talking about money. I’m in this position because some men are willing to do whatever it takes for big bucks no matter who it hurts. And some are willing to do whatever it takes to protect those who would be hurt. You can guess which category I fall under. The villains or the- Huh. The writer in me wants to finish my thought, but I can’t. I can’t call myself a martyr or a savior. I can’t place myself in the same category as Paul the Apostle and Iron Man._

_All I can say is that I love Betty Cooper more than life itself which is why I find myself trapped in one of the farms many vehicles. I use the word trapped loosely. Sure, the plastic of the zip ties is cutting into the soft flesh at my wrists. Sure, I am every bit as cornered, as ensnared, as caught as any animal about to be slaughtered and skinned during hunting season. The only difference between me and the animal is that I chose this._


	2. Bang for the Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the prologue was so short I decided to upload this chapter as well. As always let me know what you think. I hope you like it.

**Jughead**

My feet hit the pavement over and over. I’m running full tilt, chest heaving, towards my destination. The distance between the cemetery and what used to be the Sisters of Quiet Mercy has never felt farther as my lungs burn like hot coals sizzling on a fire. I’ve never been much of a runner, and as the gap slowly diminishes my limbs start to feel heavy; as if they weigh a thousand pounds each making me feel as if I’m running through waist-deep water.

I try not to think, but I can’t help it. My mind won’t stop. _What if I’m too late?_ Will I find her lifeless, torn apart, with pieces of her in jars ready to be sold?

I need to move faster. I have to get to Betty. I have to save her.

Anger. Fear. Love. All the emotions bottled up in me bubble up to the surface creating a new surge of adrenaline focused on my goal.

My body responds immediately doubling my speed allowing me to fly through the town at a pace that even Archie would be proud of. I reach the farm faster than I ever thought possible.

I burst through the doors passing hall after hall of this cursed place, following the directions Toni told me lead to the operating room; to Betty’s probable location.

I will reach her. I refuse to consider anything else. I refuse to think about what I will do if I am too late.

It’s lucky that I’m not. Or maybe luck has nothing to do with it as I finally force open the door of the surgery room to see her. Then again, my luck sucks. Yes, I finally am in the same room as her. The problem is that she is unconscious and is tied to a table with Edgar looming over her about to give her a lobotomy.

Terror clogs my throat as my gaze identifies the tool in Edgar Evernever’s hand, a scalpel.

He looks up at my arrival; surprise written all over his face. That makes two of us. Toni had warned me, but seeing the vile act about to take place before me is completely different.

I take a step forward, “Get away from her!”

Before I can stop him Edgar places the blade against her skin, “I wouldn’t come any closer unless you want me to cut into her, Mr. Jones.”

I freeze. It’s clear that he doesn’t care about human lives. He was about to butcher her before I walked in. He would do it. He would hurt her without a second thought.

“Please, don’t hurt her.” I beg, my body trembling.

Edgar Evernever tips his head to the side, studying me for a second before speaking in a cold, calculated voice. “It seems we are in a stalemate. You take one step closer, and I cut into your girlfriend. I cut into her, and I suspect that you would hit me.”

“You would be right.” My jaw clenches as he speaks. I’m barely able to stop myself from punching him in the face. For one glorious moment I imagine myself doing just that, my fist striking into his cheek as he realizes just how wrong he was to kidnap the Serpent king’s queen.

But I would never get to her before the instrument pierced her skin, so instead I ask, “How do you suppose we proceed?”

A smile appears on his face before he announces, “We don’t proceed. I do.”

Suddenly, there are hands on my arms. I turn my head to see two burly looking men. Farmies or not I can’t let them stop me. I struggle against their holds, trying to pull myself free, but they’re too strong. Their powerful grips hold me firmly in place as Edgar turns back towards his victim.

“Stop!” I yell as desperation flows through me. “You don’t want to do this. I’m begging you, don’t do this.”

He turns back to me frustration becoming apparent on his face. “Your begging has no effect on me. Mr. Jones, Mrs. Cooper here, has started to become the bane of my existence. She threatens to take down my entire operation. What makes you think that I won’t continue what I started?”

“You want money.”

Edgar smirks at me, “Yes, I want money. Everyone wants money, and organs sell for a lot on the black market so don’t tell me you want to buy your girlfriend. You can’t possibly have enough money to get me to agree.”

With my plan torn to pieces, and my back against the proverbial wall, I say the only thing that can possibly keep the love of my life safe. “Not money. I have something more than money. I propose a trade.”

“A trade. What could you possibly offer?”

“Me.”

He raises his eyebrows in question, “And why would I want you?”

I gulp hoping that he takes the bait. “I would think that you of all people would understand the offer on the table. You can either have Betty, who is important to nobody but me or you can have the serpent king. In case you don’t know, that’s me.”

“And you would what? Just let me take all of your organs?”

“You could do whatever you want. I won’t fight you. All I care about is Betty.”

He remains silent for what feels like an eternity before stating, “I won’t take your organs, but you’re right. You would be more bang for my buck. Okay, that sounded stupid. The point is: a lot of people would pay a lot to have the serpent king under their control. You’ve got a deal, Mr. Jones.”

Relief floods through me. Betty will be safe. I will make sure of it, so I ask, “One more thing. Please, let me take Betty home first. I will come back to you as soon as she is safe, I promise.”

Edgar takes off his surgical gloves and throws them into a trash can. “I’m feeling generous, and I don’t think you will go back on our deal. You can take her. Just be back within the hour. Let him go.”

“Thank you.” I murmur as the farmies release their grips on my arms.

I walk to the table and untie the straps holding Betty down. Gently, I pick her up into my arms carrying her bridal style out the door of that horrible room and past the shocked expressions of hall after hall of farmies. The only face I’m genuinely shocked to pass is that of Alice Cooper, who does nothing but stare as I carry her daughter out of the Hellmouth of Riverdale. 

As I carry Betty home the town seems smaller than it had on my way to the farm. The distance closes way too fast for my liking as the ex-Cooper house comes into view. I want as much time with Betty as I can get, but I had promised, and I will keep my promise. If only, to keep Betty safe.

As I walk up the steps of the house I make my decision. There will be no explanations and no goodbyes. I can’t let anybody try to stop me. Archie. My dad. Veronica. They would understand, but I can’t be sure how they would react. They would probably tell me that there is another way when I know there isn’t. My dad would probably even lock my in a jail cell or cuff me to the staircase to stop me from leaving.

No explanations. No goodbyes. It’s the only way.

I tap on the door with my foot. It’s not like I can open it with the precious cargo in my hands. I hear the rattle of the chain on the door, and the locks clicking seconds before Jellybean’s face is peering from behind the entrance.


	3. Leaving the Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. They make my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Jughead**

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to open the door to strangers?”

“You’re not a stranger.” Jellybean retorts angrily.

“You didn’t know that before you opened up.” I counter stepping across the threshold.

She raises her gaze to meet mine before zeroing in on the unconscious form in my hands, her eyebrows rising up in question.

“She’s just tired. I’m going to take her upstairs.” I nod my head in the direction of the stairwell.

She crosses her arms and taps her fingers against her elbow. “Dad’s not going to like you taking her up to your room.”

“It’s her room.” I reply before glancing downward for a second at the precious woman in my arms feeling warmth spread through me. Just being near her does that. She makes me feel better. She makes me whole. I’d like to think that I do the same for her. When I’m gone I’d like her to still feel at home here so I add, “And she’s important to me, so please treat her right, Jelly.”

I haven’t called her Jelly since she was a kid, but it feels right in this situation. Maybe someday she will understand.

I carry Betty up the steps, and into the room that was once hers. I’ve left it untouched, so that she would feel like she belongs here. In my mind, she does. This will always be her room, and this will always be the home of one of my favorite memories. I remember climbing up that rickety, old ladder wondering whether I was going to fall. Even if I had, she still would have been worth the effort, and the broken bones that would surely have befallen me. I’m glad I didn’t though. Our first kiss was one for the record books, and in the book of my life I never thought that I would be lucky enough to have her. I will never forget what she brought to my sad, lonely, outsider life.

I lay her gently on the bed, and I just stare at her. I know it sounds creepy, but I don’t care. I memorize every feature of her. One of my worst fears is that one day I will forget what she looks like, but with each passing second I realize I will never forget her. I will not stop loving her.

I grab a blanket from the corner of the room and toss it over her body. She gets cold in the night, and I don’t know how long she’ll be asleep. My body seems to run hot, so when I’m with her I’m her heater. I would love to have spent every night for the rest of my life lying with her, but even before I made this deal that didn’t always happen. On those rare occasions, she claims the blanket is usually enough to keep her chill at bay. I never know if she was trying to make me feel better or not. She is always thinking of me.

I sit down next to her on the bed, my hand brushing away a strand of her hair from her face. She is so beautiful even in her sleep. How can anyone hurt her? I suppress the urge to lie down next to her. If I do, I won’t get up. I won’t want to leave her. I still don’t, but I have to.

A single tear escapes the confines of my suddenly damp eyes. I lean down to kiss her forehead and whisper, “I love you, Betty”.

I force myself to my feet feeling a little like Frodo leaving the shire, leaving my home. However, my safety and security is wrapped up in something, someone, infinitely more precious and valuable than a physical building. I belong to her and she belongs to me forever. My heart will never leave her no matter where my body takes me.

I place my beanie on the dresser; it’s too important to take with me. Besides, I probably wouldn’t be allowed to keep it where I’m going, and it sounds kind of cheesy but I’d like her to have it to remember me by. I take one last look at Betty’s sleeping form before turning out of the room. As I descend the steps, I see my father walking out of the kitchen.

I nearly jump out of my skin I’m so shocked, “Dad, you’re here.”

He takes a swig of his drink. “Yes, it’s my house.” He comes closer to me and says, “And speaking of which, Jellybean mentioned something about Betty being upstairs.”

“Yeah, she’s um…she’s asleep.” I stutter out rubbing my sweaty palms against my jeans. I can’t tell him that I’m leaving her-I’m leaving him. And I can’t tell him that Betty is upstairs because she was about to get her organs carved out of her, and this is the only way she can be safe. He apparently wasn’t thinking about actual safety though as his words register in my mind.

“Well, okay, as long as you both are being safe. I would rather you keep it on the down low while Jellybean is around but-”

My face flushes and I’m probably turning about 50 shades of red right now. “It’s not like that. We weren’t doing anything.”

He nods his head slightly like he doesn’t believe me. “As long as you use a condom it’s-”

I cut him off really fast, “Dad, I really don’t want to have this conversation right now.”

This is the most uncomfortable I have been in a long time with him actually. So uncomfortable in fact, that I’m about to sprint out the door.

“Well, me neither. You think I want to be talking about this?”

“Dad, I really have to go.”

“Are you heading off to the serpents?”

I can’t tell him the truth, so I lie. “Yes, we need to take care of a few things.”

“Well, don’t stay out too late.” He turns his back to me and starts to walk away. The last view I’ll ever see of him.

I want to go to him. I want to run to him like when I was a little kid. I want him to tell me that everything is going to be okay, and I want him to hold me and tell me that I’m not about to possibly die. Part of me, the part that holds fear, wants him to stop me. Maybe it’s that part that speaks up. “Dad.”

He spins back to face me. “Is there something else?”

I want him to stop me. I’m about to tell him, to beg him to. This is my last chance and he is the last person who can prevent me from walking through that door straight into Edgar’s awaiting grasp. A place where there is no shining light in the darkness and no salvation. But, I knew that when I decided to trade my life because it would mean nothing without Betty. I will put her above myself no matter the cost. No matter what awaits me she has never and will never leave my thoughts so I bury the fear in the depths of my mind.

I push past it. I choose her, and I choose to trust him with the love of my life as I ask, “It’s just with everything going on I wanted to ask you: will you watch over Betty for me? While I’m gone.”

He smiles. “Of course.”

“Thanks, dad. I love you.”

And just when I thought his smile couldn’t get any bigger, it does. “I love you too.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love Betty Cooper more than life itself, and if the zip ties cutting into the flesh at my wrists don’t tell you that then surely the fact that I’m in a farm issued vehicle on my way to who knows where should.

We had been driving for a little over an hour, I’m guesstimating. It’s kind of impossible to tell without a watch or a cell phone. I had to hand my one piece of technology over when I got to the farm. I didn’t really think I was going to be able to keep it, but the lack of knowing even something as simple as time is a weird feeling. Not to mention, I have no idea where we are heading either. Again, not my fault. It was Edgar’s decision to place a hood over my head, and I can’t see anything through the material.

I can barely even tell when the vehicle stops. The biggest clue is the door opening.

“Mr. Jones, we’re here.”

I’m not sure where ‘here’ is, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon as a strong hand pulls me out of the car and towards an unknown destination.

I step slowly and deliberately. I can’t see and the last thing I want to do is trip.

As we walk I start to hear shouting. I can’t quite tell what is being said, but the sheer amount of shouts tells me that even if I was in the same room I wouldn’t be able to distinguish one word from another.

“Now, Mr. Jones, when we get in here you’re going to have to behave yourself. Keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you. Is that understood?” Edgar asks.

“Yes.”

“Good. I don’t think we need this anymore.”

Suddenly the hood is pulled off me. I blink a couple of times to get used to the sudden light before we round the corner and enter the area where all the noise is coming from. A huge room with what seems like hundreds of people crowding around a raised platform. A classic underground auction. I’ve read about these. Most of them aren’t in America, but the police have found it hard to shut them all down. They pop up randomly, and are gone just as quickly. How did Edgar even find this place?

I know that he sells organs, but selling people seems like it would be a little harder. It’s definitely more illegal. Most people in Riverdale would never dare to do something like this. Edgar is not most people though as he seems to have come prepared. He moves in front of me with a rope in his hand. “Now, this is not going to feel pleasant, but you will let it happen.”

I nod. Satisfied with my answer he lifts the rope over my head and pulls it taut around my neck like a leash. I flinch at the tightness of it. The rope is so tight it constricts my neck every time I swallow.

I suppose it makes it easier to hand off my ownership. All he has to do is give the buyer the end of the rope and they will be able to pull me whether I want them to or not. I shudder to think who might be okay with this; child slavery is not something I ever expected to deal with. No one in their right mind grows up expecting to lose their freedom.

I am indeed out of my element as Edgar pulls me through the crowded room towards a man nearest to a raised platform.

The trader’s eyes narrow in on us as we approach. “You’re selling him?”

“Yes. You’ll find that he’s extra special.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He claims as he walks over to me. A shiver runs up my spine, but I don’t move a muscle as he examines me. He pulls up my shirt to examine my torso and chest, and feels the muscles in my arms. I cringe slightly. I’m not exactly used to being poked and prodded. I’m certainly not used to the demeaning way he runs his hand through my beanie-less hair, as if I were a dog.

“He is healthy. He can join the others, but I’m not exactly sure why you think he’s special.” The trader looks me up and down as if he missed something.

Edgar smirks, “It’s not something that’s physical. You see, this is Jughead Jones, the serpent king.”

“The serpent king, really? Well, that is special indeed. He’ll probably be the center of attention. We’ll sell him first.” He holds out his hand expectantly.

Edgar hands over my leash and the man leads me up to the platform. Once there, I bow my head, not really caring who I get sold to. The fact that I am being sold is enough. No matter where I end up; I’ll be alone, like a leaf struggling against the wind.

The trader shouts out to the audience, “Now, folks, we’ve got a real interesting buy for you today. This here is the serpent king, Jughead Jones.”

The crowd responds with whoops and hollers. Some men bang their drinks on the table raucously as if they had just been told that they were about to win a million dollars, and others are rolling with laughter. One guy even turns toward the stage and mimes a throat being cut before spitting in my face. My stomach churns, and my hands shake as I feel heat rising in my cheeks. I swallow, breathing heavily, barely able to digest these events. This is absolutely humiliating.

“Yes, yes, he is something special.” The trader exclaims as he starts the auction. “Now, do I hear the bid start at 5,000?”

I don’t pay attention. I keep my head bowed and my eyes trained on the floor as the price goes up and the trader’s excited voice beckons more.

I only notice as one voice rings out from among the crowd. Unable to resist the pull, I look up with the hope that my mother will win my bid.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love to read comments and kudos make my day.  
> P.S. I hope I do these characters justice.


End file.
